


Pictures of You

by obscure_obscurus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ( and I think that's all I need to update ), Alternate Universe - No Gellert Grindelwald, Child Abuse, Graves is kind of a creeper, I'll add tags, M/M, Not A Fix-It, Oral Sex, post abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-12 10:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10488756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: It wasn't kidnapping if the boy came willingly right? He was a man of the law… Percival knew better yet he found himself surprisingly close to just snatching the young man up into his arms and leaving with him. No one deserved what Graves had surmised Credence dealt with on a daily basis after all. Especially someone as kind, gentle and caring as the young man. Yet here he was on the verge of ‘taking’ giving himself a verbal lashing because ‘You simply could not do that regardless Perce.’





	1. I've Been Looking So Long...

**Author's Note:**

> This is all written without a beta. It was supposed to be a one shot but, it's getting away with me. 
> 
> I'll update tags as I go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't kidnapping if the boy came willingly right? He was a man of the law… Percival knew better yet he found himself surprisingly close to just snatching the young man up into his arms and leaving with him. No one deserved what Graves had surmised Credence dealt with on a daily basis after all. Especially someone as kind, gentle and caring as the young man. Yet here he was on the verge of ‘taking’ giving himself a verbal lashing because ‘You simply could not do that regardless Perce.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all written without a beta. It was supposed to be a one shot but, it's getting away from me. 
> 
> I shall update tags as I go.

It started on the streets. The boy was… Well, Percival found out after the fact that he wasn't actually a boy then but a young man. It didn't stop him from keeping his distance though. This was supposed to be just a favor for Tina.

Every day at lunch Graves would walk out the front door of the Woolworth building after casting a notice me not charm. The nearby park was where the Second Salemers had started meeting and it just so happened that there was a very comfortable bench. That's where Graves would eat his sandwich and drink his coffee all while observing the young man in question.

It was true he always carried himself as though he had just been beaten or he was trying to go unnoticed himself. Most days it worked. He'd try handing out leaflets to passersby but most ignored the shy boy. Percival on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off him. He was drawn in like a magnet and though he would never admit it Graves needed to know more. Even if Credence would never lay eyes on him.

Each day the auror went to the park bench. Eventually he began to carry a notebook along for notes. Percival Graves was attentive and very thorough. He was looking for patterns if anyone asked. Tina had a habit of inquiring once a week. Of course, Mr. Graves quickly blew her off. The last thing he wanted was to admit that he'd taken quite an interest in the young man.

After his lunch was complete the notebook would be tucked away in the inner pocket of his jacket and Percival would leave. All of this without once being noticed by anyone. It was quite the voyeuristic feeling being out in the open yet hidden like that.

Two months had gone by-- the Second Salemers moved locations a couple of times. Never straying far from the Woolworth building. Graves swore he caught the woman… Mary Lou eyeing the building suspiciously more than once but, never did she approach it.

The third month and an entire notebook in Percival was approached. Maybe he'd gotten too comfortable? Perhaps in his rush to leave the meeting that had run over he forgotten to cast the charm. But, something happened because halfway through his sandwich and coffee Credence approached Percival extending his hand. There was a leaflet contained in the overly shaky appendage. “Excuse me… But, can I interest you in some information about the New…” The boy appeared nervous and for once the auror let down his normally hard demeanor simply so the young man would relax.

Closing the notebook Mr. Graves reached out his hand and took the paper. “Thank you my boy. I hadn't realized anyone noticed me sitting here.” Really, he'd hoped no one had noticed him.

Credence pulled his now empty hand back clinging to the other edge of his pile of papers. “I've seen you around before. I always notice you. But, no one else seems too.” At the admission Credence blushed.

He'd noticed him? Was this boy magic? Suddenly things had become even more interesting and Percival could barely wait to return to tell Tina. The two clearly had things to discuss. Not once in his previous outings did anyone even Credence give much inclination that he'd seen him. Reaching out to place a hand on the young man's shoulder he smiled. “I'm certainly flattered to have been noticed.” Though that wasn't entirely true. Percival was unnerved to say the least.

“We're having a gathering tonight if you're interested in coming sir.” Credence was looking for any excuse to see this man… He didn't even know his name but, he wanted to see him again. “It's a church service actually.”

That could be a good excuse. Tossing the sandwich wrapper and a coffee cup in the trash Percival stood up to leave. “I'll see what I can do. My name is Percival Graves by the way.”

“It's nice to meet you Mister Graves. I'm Credence Barebone.” Turning to leave the young man was a little less hunched in on himself. Or maybe that was wishful thinking on Percival's part.

\------

Springs were always nice. Jacket weather as so many of the other aurors referred to it. Percival Graves preferred to refer to the temperature as moderate. Just right for the job he'd been working on the sly.

As he returned from his lunch break Tina happened to be standing in the lobby talking to her sister. “Ms. Goldstein I'd like to speak with you for a moment in my office.” Instead of stopping tip give Queenie a better chance of attempting to read him he kept walking.

\-----

Tina entered Percival's office only slightly hesitant. “You wanted to see me boss?”

Percival turned to regard Tina for a moment. “He saw me through a notice me not. Are you certain he's not of magical lineage?”

Though Tina was fairly certain she hadn't put hours upon hours of research into the matter. She'd assumed that anyone with magical ability would protect themselves from a monster like Mary Lou. “I… didn't spend a lot of time researching that option sir.”

Did he have to think of everything? Tina was capable… More than capable really and honestly, he was surprised that she hadn't thought of looking sooner. “Find out about the boy's birth parents. Anything and everything you can. Something isn't sitting right here.”

“You got it Mr. Graves.” Turning on her heel Tina walked out of his office. She had a job to do and would rest until it was done.

\------

After that day in the park Credence approached Percival more frequently and Percival KNEW each time that he'd indeed cast a charm to remain hidden. Some days it was a game of how long it would take for Credence to spot him in the crowded streets but, the young man always managed and Graves was still collecting evidence, notes and pictures. Some of the pictures were for himself but, that was something Percival Graves had reconciled with himself a long time ago.

“Mr. Graves how come you always are at these meetings but you never come to church?” Credence was looking at him with a piercing gaze as though he was attempting to read his intention.

Startling just slightly Percival sighed. “I'm not really much of a church going person Credence. Our views don't always line up.” Which had been true as to why he'd quit going in the first place.

“I… I see.” Disappointment clearly etched onto his face. “I was hoping… But, I guess I was wrong.”

Were those tears? They couldn't be tears. “Credence what's wrong?” It wasn't as though the two talked much. Mostly small talk but, the boy obviously felt some sort of kinship with Graves.

“Oh, it's nothing. I just hoped to see you there. Ma says I've been running off and doing…” The hesitation in his voice spoke volumes. Clearly Credence was being accused of doing things he hadn't been doing. “When we talk, ma thinks I'm being… sinful.”

“That's absurd Credence. Haven't you told her that you're talking to me about the church?”

Nodding frantically Credence let a tear slip out of the corner of his eye. “I did but she said that in all this time if I haven't convinced you to come for services I must be doing something else.” Eyes darting to the ground the young man's shoulders started to shake.

Percival sighed. “I'm so sorry. Had I known you were getting into trouble because of me then I would have come to your church sooner to fix this. You know that I don't want you to be hurt Credence.”

“I know sir. I don't want you to come if it makes you uncomfortable. Seeing you is worth all the lashings ma can hand out. But, there's a service tonight. It starts at seven.”

 Guts twisting into a knot Graves shook his head. “No one is worth being beaten for. You remember that my boy and I'll see you by 6:45 tonight.”

 ------

The church was dark, gloomy in a way that most churches weren't. There was nothing welcoming about this place.

Glancing at his pocket watch he realized he was early. Very early… A snap and yell from inside the building made Percival's senses stand on edge. That yelp was Credence. He knew it was. Quietly walking closer so he could hear what was going on the auror’s stomach turned.

“Don't lie to me Credence. Boys like you are sinful creatures. It's in your nature. You can't help it.” The crack of leather of skin followed by choked back sobs made Graves want to burst in, break up the beating but, that would break far too many laws. “No one is coming here tonight. Don't lie to me.” Mary Lou Barebone sounded even more disgusted with her son than Percival could have imagined.

Credence needed out. He needed to find a new place to live but, that was besides that point. Percival would have to think that through later.

That back door to the church opened and the young man stepped outside. His tear stained cheeks and blood stained shirt alarming Graves. “Credence what… What happened to you?”

In a poor attempt to pull himself together Credence shook his head. “Nothing I'm fine. Really… I'm just… I'm really glad you made it.” Which was the truth. He worried about what would have happened if Mr. Graves didn't show up.

“I said I'd be here and it looks like it's a good thing I showed up.” Touching the young man's shoulder Percival nodded his head. “I should go to the front door. I'll meet you in the church. Would you introduce me to your ma?”

Introducing the two was probably a bad idea but nodding mutely Credence entered the back door.

Keeping his mouth shut would never be easy. Especially when he knew how that woman treated her son but, the look on her face when Percival showed up apologizing for monopolizing so much of Credence's time of late was priceless. It probably didn't dispel her thoughts about her son but, maybe she would leave him alone for a couple days.

\-----

The bloody hands and slow walk the next day and Credence’s absence a week after that made it clear she hadn't laid off. Something needed to be done… Something, anything… Even Tina was starting to notice the worry etched on Percival's face. It wasn't common for him to become invested in a case especially a case that he hadn't been directly involved in in the first place.

“We could always go to Picquery. Maybe she'll see things your way. You always manage to persuade her.” Tina was attempting to sound hopeful though she didn't hold out much hope if she was being honest.

Scowling at her Graves simply grunted a condescending reply in return. “No one can ever begin to think they have sway with Seraphina. Once you do… She'll do something to throw that on its head.” But, it was the only chance they had of helping the young man before something awful happened. If it hasn't happened already.

\------

It wasn't kidnapping if the boy came willingly right? He was a man of the law… Percival knew better yet he found himself surprisingly close to just snatching the young man up into his arms and leaving with him. No one deserved what Graves had surmised Credence dealt with on a daily basis after all. Especially someone as kind, gentle and caring as the young man. Yet here he was on the verge of _‘taking’_ giving himself a verbal lashing because _‘You simply could not do that regardless Perce.’_

Weeks, months had been spent watching, collecting evidence against a woman that he could never act against yet there he stood on the precipice of throwing his entire career away all for the sake of a young man that really Percival knew next to nothing about. Except for the fact that he had beautiful eyes, hunched in shoulders and a mouth that even angels would fall for. Wasn't that enough? Did it matter that his kindness knew know bounds and when he walked through crowds clearly attempting to shield himself from freshly acquired injuries being reopened all Percival wanted to do was find a way to protect him? Of course, those things wouldn't matter to a jury, his boss or anyone else if he acted like a fool.

File after file, picture after picture were placed on Seraphina’s desk. She'd be less likely to fire Graves if he provided every stitch of evidence he's got up front. So, that's what he does. The pictures aren't pretty. Red, bleeding, aching wounds that make him want to cry. Knowing that he'd only caught a glimpse of most of them. Credence hiding in an alley searching for relief, pulling the fabric of his shirt away from drying wounds on his back, the ache becoming a burn. That was how he'd found him… Bloodied shirt, tear stained face and full of fear. Graves helped clean the wounds after showing Credence he could be trusted. He'd shown up for church after all right? Though the young man wouldn't tell him **HOW** he got the lacerations on his back Percival already knew. He didn't push the issue and instead only sent him back into the church after making sure to document the injuries. Those were a couple of the pictures.

Picquery looked over each picture with clinical detachment. Something her subordinate should have done all along though clearly, he'd gotten attached. Somewhere along the line his observation turned into a new obsession. Reading over each of his reports revealed much of the same. “Percival are these reports or the rantings of a lovesick teenager?” Placing each piece of paper down gently Seraphina folded her hands over the pages on her desk. “I don't deny there's an issue here but, this isn't even our jurisdiction. What makes you think that we should get involved in this?”

“He's different Sera I'm telling you…” And he'd be able to tell her more if Tina had gotten back to him but, she hadn't. Not yet anyways…

The knock though brutally loud and insistent was welcome compared to Seraphina's judging glare. “Come in.”

“These papers are… Well, they're relevant to the case Mr. Graves is discussing with you Madam President.” Tina held out a large manila folder. “I've been researching Credence Barebone’s birth parents and it appears they were of magical lineage ma'am.” Tina was speaking far too rushed but even Percival knew the importance of that. A faint satisfied smile cracked Graves lips. He nodded at Tina minutely to show his approval.

Sighing Picquery huffed before unclasping her hands to throw them up in defeat. “Fine you may take custody of the boy Percival. **_YOU_** … Obliviate the rest of the family and make certain you go unnoticed.” Picquery knew when she'd been out maneuvered and this time she had been.

“Me?” Percival swallowed but nodded. “Fine but there's plenty of people far more qualified.”

“I don't disagree but you've gained his trust and trust is important.” And the woman would always in the end beat Percival at his own game. “Tina cannot possibly be expected to look after a young man. You really are the only one I would entrust with this duty.”

“Very well…” Rising from his seat Percival walked out of the office.

\------

“You don't have a choice in the matter Tina you're coming with me. I haven't seen Credence in days and I want to make certain he's removed safely.” Also, he wanted to make sure no one else got in the way but that didn't matter.

Percival grabbed his wand and waited at the front of the Woolworth building for Tina. The two decided walking would be the best choice. It gave them time to make a couple of different plans but, above everything else it kept them occupied. The nervous energy between them was almost electric.

The church loomed in front of them like some kind of foreboding sign. “Do you think he's okay?” Of course, leave it to Tina to voice what Graves had been thinking, wondering, contemplating four days.

“I hope so Tina.” And even if there was a lurking sense of doom that hung over him Percival chalked it up to his normal overly cautious self. “Remember no one leaves the church without being obliviated.”

A couple quick steps towards the building and both paused. For as dark and sleepy as the church looked there was a flurry of activity inside. The closer each got the more that was revealed. Muffled cries, snaps of leather, pleas to stop hurting Credence all mingled together to form a macabre mental image. One that neither auror could tolerate for long. Pulling their wands from inside their jackets they walked forward (charged seemed far too undignified) and blasted through the locked church door.

“What in the name of…” Mary Lou appeared stunned that someone would attempt to interrupt her while dealing with her children. “How did you get in here?” The wand in Percival's hand seemed to have slipped her notice up until that point when her eyes darted down landing on the slender piece of wood. “ _WITCH_ ” She hissed the word with so much distaste that for once Graves felt the hate that Credence lived with daily.

Flicking his wrist, the belt that she held flew from her hand. Though Percival's eyes never once left hers he finally started to speak in slow calculated tones. “Tina take the girls to the other room. Do just as we planned. Credence go pack a few things. You'll be leaving the church and coming with me. Everything will be explained to you later.” Fixing his stare even more severely onto Mary Lou he raised his wand. “You're not going to hurt another child. The authorities have been summoned to arrest you. They'll be here soon. Now take a seat and don't move.” It was rare that Graves used his power in such a way but, this situation was different. Stealing these memories would be easy. He wouldn't think twice of it.

Percival had purposely avoided looking at the young man. He didn't want to see how badly he was hurt. At least not until Mary Lou was gone. He had a protective streak that if it threatened to take over could ruin the entire mission.

From the beginning, Tina planned on staying with the girls until police arrived saying she was a neighbor and would gladly take them in for the time being. Percival would leave with Credence. The director's typical terse attitude and responses never seemed to go over well with strangers.

The need to get the young man to seek medical attention was very clear once Graves saw him. Getting there… Well, it would be uncomfortable but, the faster the better. Percival was far too concerned with the young man's appearance. Once they landed in the hallway of the hospital Credence heaved up nothing but, his stomach flipped so much he tried.

While they waited for the healer to enter the room Graves could sense his distress. “Credence we will arrange for your sisters to stay somewhere safe. Somewhere that we can keep an eye on them from a distance. You may not be able to be involved in their lives like this anymore but, Mary Lou will never hurt them or anyone else again.”

The young man nodded his head but, couldn't hide the tear that slipped down his cheek. The only thing that he'd had to give him remote happiness was Modesty and leaving her was scary. “Where will I go? I haven't got any… I haven't got any money Mr. Graves.” It seemed almost selfish to say after the man had come to rescue him from such a horrible situation but, Credence was scared… Hurt and scared. That was of course when the healer entered leaving the question to hang in the air.

It didn't take long to run the diagnostic tests to determine exactly what was wrong with Credence. Though listing the extent of his injuries seemed to take much longer. “Well, I would ask how this happened but, judging by the placement of many of these injuries I can surmise and asking you to recount I think would only hurt you.”

The healer was thankfully kind and not just clinical in their approach. “You have however, suffered tremendous injuries. Three broken ribs, a fractured cheek, your right hand has several small bone fractures, not to mention the countless lacerations that if you were at a no maj hospital would require numerous stitches.”

Standing up and walking to a cabinet in the room the healer pulled five different vials out. “I'm going to mix a potion to heal all of your injuries. It's going to taste awful but, in less than an hour you will feel much better. As for the scars… If you'd like them to be fixed that's a bigger process. One that we can't begin today I'm afraid.”

All of this was so much. Credence had almost no experience with magic. Just the very little he'd heard Abbott and experienced. Eyes wide he sat there for a moment unsure what to say. Swallowing he opened his mouth then closed it again. “I… Okay, I'm not sure what I want to do.”

Percival leaned forward and rested a hand on the young man's shoulder. The touch was soft. Far softer than anything typical of him. “Just take the potions meant to heal you now my boy. Everything else you can worry about later.” Giving a reassuring nod Graves dropped his hand and sat back motioning for the healer to continue.

Mixing the potion was easy. Especially for the healer. Only the extent of injuries was something that he wasn’t used to working with, how fragile the person was behind the injuries was also something new for him. Credence for his part was doing his best to put on a brave face and Graves was proud of him—damn proud of him for that. For someone who only knew what little his ma (the vile woman that she was) had taught him about witches and wizards he was sure putting a lot of faith into their hands.

It didn’t take long for the healer to turn back to Credence and hand him a new vile. One that had been filled with a potion made specifically for him. The clear container held a liquid that was dark purple, almost black in color and based on that alone the young man didn’t want to drink it. Who would want to consume something **THAT** color? The healer had a serene smile on his face as though he was rather pleased with himself and Credence well, he still wasn’t certain what to think.

Taking the vile from the man’s hands he held it to his nose and immediately pulled it away coughing and twisting his face in protest. “I couldn’t possibly drink this.” The smell wasn’t necessarily **BAD** just strong. It smelled of citrus and prunes and Credence was beginning to wonder how the two would combine and **NOT** make him want to vomit immediately.

“Trust me Mr. Barebone you will feel much better once you drink all of this down. I know the smell is rather pungent but, I assure you that it’s not nearly as vapid as it appears.”

Credence looked to Mr. Graves for some sort of support regarding this situation. The auror simply scoffed and waited for him to drink the potion. He knew that there was nothing he could say that would make actually drinking it easier and while he wanted to say something to him there were no words that he could think of now. Instead he nodded his head once and then finally held out a hand and looked to the healer. “Once he’s taken the potion Credence will be able to leave, right?”

The healer looked at the young man and paused for a minute. Normally they would keep someone in his condition overnight for observation but, given the amount of anxiety that was running through the young man he had a feeling that keeping him there would cause more harm than anything else.

“Indeed, once he’s taken the potion and I’m assured that it’s doing as it’s supposed to he’s free to go home.”

The young man was suddenly overcome with sorrow but, Percival quickly filled the quite with his voice. “You hear that once you finish taking the potion you can leave. Which means you’ll be heading home with me. I didn’t get to answer your question before but, until you’re ready to strike out on your own you’ll be able to stay with me. Unless of course you have other plans. I don’t want you to feel as though you HAVE no choice but, to stay with me.”

Eyes widening this time because he didn’t know WHAT to say Credence merely nodded his head. It didn’t make him **_WANT_** to drink down the potion any faster but, the knowledge that he would have a place to go was somehow so much more comforting than thinking he was going to have to live on the streets. “Th… thank you Mr. Graves. I don’t know what else to say.”

“Okay” The healer finally interrupted the two.

“Enough of that and take the potion. It does need to be taken before it needs to be remade or your injuries worsen.”

Nodding his head Credence quickly lifted the glass container to his lips and tossed it back allowing the liquid to drain down his throat. He’d had plenty of experience eating things that he didn’t particularly care for so really this was nothing new to him. Ma was always making him eat things that were not always fit for the other children and Credence would simply because he didn’t want to go hungry.

As the potion ran down his throat and into his belly it began to warm him from the inside and the young man honestly felt as though it was **HEALING** something though he found it hard to believe that a liquid could mend broken bones.

Soon though the comforting heat turned into searing, burning pain and if it wasn’t healing him he was certain that he was cooking from the inside out. Clenching his teeth while sweat began to bead at his temples Credence tried not to cry out. Crying out in pain always resulted in worse punishment and that was the last thing he wanted.

Percival leaned forward, the look of concern clear on his face. “Credence—you’re okay. It’s going to be fine. Just… you’re allowed to cry if it hurts. I know it hurts. I’ve had broken bones before and been healed from just those. I can’t even begin to imagine what you’re feeling right now.” The last thing he wanted to do was touch him and add to any of the sensations that were coursing through the boy currently.

“I… it’s okay. I’m fine.” He sounded as though he wanted to pass out and there was nothing any one could do about it.

“Mr. Graves I assure you that this is all as to be expected considering the extent of his injuries. I apologize for how extreme everything appears but, he does appear to be healing as he’s supposed too. I’m going to attend to another patient but, if you need anything please let us know. As I said before…” Pausing for a moment to hand the auror a towel, glass of water and a wet washcloth before stepping towards the exit. “all of this should take about an hour maybe a little longer. After that you’re free to go.”

As the door closed with a snick Credence cried out in pain which pulled Graves’ attention back to the young man. “It’s going to be okay Credence. I promise. Your back—the cuts are almost healed. You should see it.”

Each of the lacerations stitched themselves back together like they were meant to be and Percival was relieved when not even a red raised welt was left in place. After almost an hour Credence started to calm down. It was nice to see him start to breathe a little easier. His hands moving and his fingers wiggling to test out the fact that the bones had mended themselves. Eventually he found the courage to poke his ribs and instead of wincing in pain Credence laughed just a little. “I can’t believe that you have this stuff. The ability to heal this quickly. It’s amazing.”

Graves shook his head. “Magical injuries don’t heal that quickly. Some can take quite a long time to heal. Years even. You’d be surprised. The potions are just like medication in the no maj world in those cases.” Standing up and handing the water to Credence Percival picked up his coat. “How about you drink that up and then we head home.”

“I… I don’t think that I should get used to living with you Mr. Graves. It’s just a place to stay until I find somewhere on my own.” Credence drank the water quickly and while he was still thirsty he didn’t ask for more. He’d never ask for more. That was one of the habits he'd gotten into as a child. ‘Never ask for more than you are given.’

“Credence no one says you must stay with me forever. But, for the time being I think that you planning on staying with me would be for the best.” Normally Graves wouldn't care about this but after spending so much time not to mention being ordered by Seraphina to take in the young man he did feel a certain obligation. Reaching out to rest a hand on his arm and jerking his head towards the door Percival smiled ever so slightly. “Now, let's get you home.”

“Yes Mister Graves.” Credence stated nodding his head. Slowly he stood up to move towards the man. Uncertainty coursed through him but, at the very least Credence knew he'd be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Also, prompts are always accepted on [my tumblr](http://salemscn.tumblr.com/)


	2. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For his part Graves tried to read the book he'd been holding but, the young man curled into a ball at the end of his couch now drew his attention from the pages. How could someone who'd been through so much look so peaceful? The way he balled his hands underneath his head, tucked his knees towards his chest, each piece fit together to form quite the angelic portrait. Awake Credence brow was always furrowed slightly while in sleep his face was completely lax. He was… Beautiful and all too soon Percival realized he was staring for far too long wanting to commit each detail to memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this end up so long?

The magic used to get the two from the hospital to Mr. Graves brownstone was unsettling to say the least. Perhaps the extreme pain from injuries before had insulted the young man from the extreme changes his body went through in rapid succession but, now being healed he found himself emptying his stomach of the water he'd ingested before leaving. Of course said water soiling Percival's home, beautiful rug and spotless shoes only made Credence feel worse. “I'm so sorry sir. I… My stomach just lurched and I couldn't help it. I'll clean it up. I'm so sorry.” Shoulders beginning to quake with sobs that threatened to rip through him made matters worse.

While normally Graves would have been upset and annoyed by the turn of events he found that he merely felt bad for the boy. “Nonsense… You'll do no such thing.” With a wave of his hand the mess was cleaned and everything was in its previous state. “Eventually you'll get used to traveling like that. It just takes time.” Like everything else Percival believed the young man just needed time.

Pausing for a moment Credence looked at the man as though he'd grown an extra head. “C… C… Can I ask you something?”

Nodding his head and motioning for him to continue Percival waited patiently for Credence to talk.

“Why are you being so nice to me sir? You could have just left me with my sisters.”

Inhaling the auror measured his words carefully. “Well, I couldn't have left you with your sisters. The only reason Tina and I were permitted to be involved in your situation at all is because your birth parents were wizards. It took a lot of digging but, Tina managed to find that information.”

“My birth parents? You know who they were?” That information was shocking. Credence had always dreamt of his parents and now there was a chance he could learn something of them.

“We do. It's information we can share with you now. There's a lot of questions really that my boss has for you. But, not until you're ready.” Moving past three young man Percival motioned for him to follow. “There are certain things that all young witches and wizards do for school and you seem to have slipped through the cracks. We don't know why.”

Credence followed Percival through his home. It was clean, organized and almost exactly how he would have expected something belonging to Graves to look. Although he wondered how the man managed to make clean and organized to an extreme still appear rather welcoming. Everything was nice… Too nice and too expensive to touch especially considering Credence looked barely a step above homeless in his clothes. How a bunch of furniture could make him feel so self conscious he didn't know. “Ma had ways of doing a lot of things. I'm sure that was her doing as well.”

The two had come to a stop in the kitchen. How skinny the young man was had never been lost on Mr. Graves but, now he had the ability to do something about it. “I'm famished. Are you hungry?”

Starving was the only word to describe what he was but, Credence didn't want to admit that. If he did wouldn't it be weakness? Greed? Gluttony? “Um… I'm okay sir. I'll be fine until later.” Of course just then his stomach decided to betray him by growling loud enough for neighbors to hear.

Instead of commenting on the loud growl that came from his stomach Percival merely raised a brow. “Regardless of whether you're hungry or not I think it's best for you to eat and keep your strength.

Rather than argue which Credence would have never done he simply nodded and cleared his throat. “Would you like me to make something for you?” He'd never been one to cook much. That had been more his sister's job but Credence paid attention and could figure something out.

So, as opposed to taking him up on the offer Graves declined and summoned soup from the icebox and the ingredients to make sandwiches. “I've got some leftover soup and the things to make sandwiches. Nothing too extravagant my boy.”

The wizard went about heating the soup up in order for the two of them to eat it while Credence cut slices of bread for sandwiches. He wasn't sure how thick to cut each piece since he'd never had fresh bread or sandwiches before. In the end the sandwiches turned out fine and the soup was just the right temperature to be eaten right away.

Sitting at a table, being able to eat and not worry about doing something wrong was completely new to Credence. With Mary Lou he always worried about saying something to upset her. There were plenty of times he'd wash dishes and wait to eat until ma finished and he could hurry and eat before finishing his chores. Life was a lot less stressful that way. Folding his hands in his lap Credence muttered a quick prayer before tasting the soup Mr. Graves had placed before him. The way the seasonings and spices mingled on his tongue was new to him. He was always used to bland, mostly water soup and this was rich in comparison.

The sandwich had gone mostly ignored in favor of the warm and comforting bowl in front of him. It wasn't until he'd devoured almost the entirety of its contents that he finally paused for a moment. “I hadn't realized how hungry I actually was. Thank you sir. This soup is wonderful.”

Percival had been sitting, watching with rapt attention wondering how one could possibly eat soup so fast yet not spill a single drop? It was rather amazing honestly. He'd paid little attention to the meal in front of him until Credence spoke. “Ah yes it was rather delicious the first time I had it. I always worry that it never heats up quite the same the second time around.” At that Graves picked up his sandwich and took a bite from it. Chewing carefully he motioned towards the young man's. Once he swallowed the bite he'd taken he continued to speak. “You ought to try the sandwich. You did a fantastic job cutting the bread and it was fresh from the baker down the road today. I think you'll be pleased.” Really he just wanted the young man to be full.

The two fell into a comfortable silence while finishing their food. Credence tried to eat everything, not wanting to be wasteful but, he could only eat half the sandwich before feeling as though he may explode. Once he'd eaten as much as possible he picked up his empty bowl as well as the other wizard's then carried them to the kitchen to place in the sink. Returning to the dining room Credence found it empty and a sense of dread began to fill him.

“I'm in the living room my boy. I just wanted to sit down and read for a while. You're free to join me.”

The voice gave the young man a sense of comfort. He'd worried that somehow he'd upset Mr. Graves and that was the last thing he'd want to do after the man had been so kind to him. “I can leave you be sir. I'm sure you don't want me under foot.”

Patting the cushion next to him he snorted. “Don't be silly Credence. Come and sit down.”

That was all the invitation he needed. Credence quickly took up the cushion right next to Percival with a rather content sigh. All too soon the young man found himself drifting off to sleep. Normally he would have never slept in front of a virtual stranger but, between being full, warm, uninjured and feeling safe for the first time that he could remember it was easier than he'd expected to let go and fall into a peaceful slumber.

For his part Graves tried to read the book he'd been holding but, the young man curled into a ball at the end of his couch now drew his attention from the pages. How could someone who'd been through so much look so peaceful? The way he balled his hands underneath his head, tucked his knees towards his chest, each piece fit together to form quite the angelic portrait. Awake Credence brow was always furrowed slightly while in sleep his face was completely lax. He was… Beautiful and all too soon Percival realized he was staring for far too long wanting to commit each detail to memory.

Credence made the perfect picture. Beautiful and innocent yet at the same time alluring and sinful even in his threadbare suit. All the older wizard could think about was getting him out of those clothes even if only to buy him new ones.

Shaking his head in accordance with himself Percival stood and went to sort one of the guest rooms out. The last thing he needed was to have temptation sleeping on his couch. It was bad enough knowing he would be under the same roof but, that wasn't something he could bring to anyone's attention because the Director of Magical Security could NOT be tempted. He could already hear the argument.

Had it not been for the fact that he was an excessively organized man putting a room together COULD have taken days instead the wizard had most of it put together before Credence even woke from his nap. The final touches he'd leave for the other man though since giving him choices was probably a wise move.

The fire in the living room hadn't died at all. Percival remembered to charm it before he got up to head up the stairs to begin the project of cleaning out a room. Credence was surprised to see he'd been left alone though as consciousness started to settle upon him fear began to creep in around the edges. Wide eyes began to dart around the room, hands clenching at his thighs while the young man's breathing was far from controlled. So, scared and preoccupied with worry Credence failed to hear the footsteps on stairs, the quiet way that Graves always made his way through the brownstone.

_‘ Shit ‘_ Had he known Credence was awake Percival would have called out to him. Given him some kind of indication that he was still there and Credence was safe and sound. Instead being engrossed in his thoughts and project the young man had been left to his own devices which clearly meant he panicked. “Hey Credence… hey. It's okay I was just upstairs getting a room ready for you. I'm sorry I should have… I should have let you know where I was.” Taking a seat right next to him Percival wrapped his arm around the other's shoulders. “You're safe here. Nobody is going to make you leave and I won't let anything happen to you.”

Credence was silent for a long time. He wasn't sure what to say. No one had ever vowed to take care of him like that and in many ways it seemed too good to be true. Eventually once the tears dried up and he'd managed to gain some control over himself Credence looked at Percival. Sitting this close meant that he was staring far too close… A distance that if he was being honest made his stomach do flips. “You didn't have to clean a room out for me sir. I could have just slept here.”

No, no he really couldn't. Percival would have spent too many nights committing that sleeping form to memory if it was readily available like that. At least in a room of his own the fort could bed shut and Percival, maybe Credence really could be saved. “It's no problem my boy. I can't allow and don't expect you to sleep on my couch while you're here. You deserve better than that.” The lack of personal space was finally too much for him and Percival backed away after gently squeezing Credence in some form of reassuring hug. “If you'd like you can change anything about the room. So, how about we go see it?”

Standing from the couch and leading Credence towards the stairs he wondered if it would go unnoticed that the room chosen for the young man was the one closest to Percival's own bedroom. In his mind he'd rationalized it to wanting Credence close in case he had nightmares but, deep down he knew that there were other reasons. Mainly he wanted to be able to catch glimpses through not quite closed doors and maybe he hoped that Credence would do the same. It really was creepy and he loathed too even contemplate what Tina would say if she knew what he was thinking.

“Now right at the top of the stairs is the linen closet. If you need extra blankets because you get cold that's where you'll find them.” Pointing to the narrow door that clearly wasn't meant to be a bedroom Percival opened it so Credence could see inside. “There's also extra sheets so if you need to change your sheets…” Without meaning to the atmosphere suddenly got very awkward. Credence refused to make eye contact with the other wizard. “Anyways, this is a guest room. I'm not sure anyone's ever slept in here but, it's here.” He didn't bother opening the door. The last thing he needed was to have Credence decide he liked that room better.

Pausing for a moment in front of his bedroom Graves glanced at Credence. “This is my room. If I'm not in my office downstairs or the living room chances are I'm… in here. Never hesitate to knock if you need something.” He didn't open the door but, pointed to the door opposite his own. “That would be your room. It's fairly impersonal right now but, you're more than welcome to change that my boy.”

Instead of walking ahead and opening the door for Credence he hung back and allowed the boy a chance to approach the room on his own. “Mr. Graves… this is too much. I've never had a room like this.” He'd barely had more than a closet to sleep in before. “I can't… I can't sleep here. What if I ruin something?”

Taking a step towards him while committing each and every movement Credence made, every expression to memory Percival smiled. “Darling there's nothing you can do that's going to ruin any of this.”

Freezing when he heard the term of endearment Credence looked at Percival without saying anything. “W… why are you so kind to me?”

The answer seemed obvious didn't it? Credence was kind, caring and deserved some of that back. Of course saying that wasn't easy. “I guess because I think you deserve it. You don't deserve to be hurt anymore and if anything you should be taken care of.”

Watching Credence blush was something else that Graves could see himself quickly growing addicted too. Had he known that the boy (no Credence was a young man not a boy) was so addictive Percival would have done everything in his power to avoid him instead of walking directly into the eye of that storm.

“I'm not…” Pausing in an attempt to keep from blushing further Credence glanced to the ground. “I'm not a damsel Mr. Graves. I don't… deserve to be taken care of. I haven't done anything to warrant that.”

But, if he could only see what the other man saw. Soft lips that were just the right shade of pink to make them this side of kissable. Yet not quite sinful, though Percival was willing to bet that if he kissed Credence hard enough they'd be beyond sinful. Something he found himself thinking about in alarming detail. Eyes that Percival saw more than pain and fear in. There was wonder, a desire that he couldn't put a finger on yet. No Credence may not be a damsel but, he was beautiful. Far more beautiful than any picture Graves had ever laid eyes on. “You may not be a damsel but, you do deserve whatever anyone is willing to give you and the sooner you realize that…” Hesitating for a moment Percival smiled. “you'll be better off.”

Looking around the room… his room again Credence nodded his head. “You might be the only person that thinks that way.”

And-- if he was Percival would gladly spend any amount of time proving to the young man how wonderful he was. “You get yourself settled in. The bathroom is the door right next to yours. There's plenty of towels and if you want to take a bath or shower don't feel like you have to ask.”

There wasn't much to unpack, as a matter of fact Credence had nothing. No clothes to sleep in or clean clothes for the next day. What he'd managed to grab from the church were the very few things that held memories but even his clothing was too beat up to bring along.

Clearly in some kind of distress Percival raised a brow before speaking up. “My boy if you need something all you have to do is ask and if you have a hard time asking I'm not sure how I can help you.”

“Sir it's just that…” Tugging at a loose thread on his jacket Credence sighed. “I haven't got any other clothes but these. I don't want to be a burden and I'm sorry it was stupid to leave my torn clothes there but…”

Resting a finger over the boy's lips to stop him from talking Percival motioned for him to follow him. As he opened his bedroom door Credence looked around wide eyed. “Just take a seat. I'll find something for you for bed and tomorrow. Then at least we know what we'll be doing tomorrow… Shopping to dress you.” Digging through his drawers Graves found a pair of sleep pants and shirt that were a little small on him. They would probably still be too large for Credence so he used his magic to alter the pants so they didn't fall from his hips. The next day a pair of pants and button up would do considering they were in a pinch. Fixing them he handed the pile to the young man and nodded his head. “These may not be perfect but, by the end of tomorrow you'll be picture perfect.”

“These are wonderful than… Thank you sir.” Standing up and placing the clothing on the chair he was sitting in Credence wrapped his arms around Percival and rested his head on the man's shoulder. “I don't know how I'll ever repay you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still looking for a beta traded for another fic I'm working on if anyone's interested. 
> 
> Kudos and comments give me life.


	3. Never Meant For Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time passed—all too quickly. Credence often attempted to pay Graves back in one way or another. He offered to clean, to do different chores around the brownstone yet the older wizard refused the offer time and time again. Though each time the offer was declined Credence wondered why he often found that Percival would quickly change the subject and the two would move on to a different topic giving the young man little to no time to dwell on his insistence that he do nothing around his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter that's all I swear. ( I think )

Time passed—all too quickly. Credence often attempted to pay Graves back in one way or another. He offered to clean, to do different chores around the brownstone yet the older wizard refused the offer time and time again. Though each time the offer was declined Credence wondered why he often found that Percival would quickly change the subject and the two would move on to a different topic giving the young man little to no time to dwell on his insistence that he do nothing around his place.

Of course, Graves could never tell him that his reasons were far from noble. The last thing he wanted was for Credence to find the little things that he had around that were hidden in plain sight. Pictures that were slipped into files that were placed on his desk. Those were never meant for Credence’s eyes yet if he started to clean around the brownstone there was always the chance that he would find them and how could Mr. Graves begin to explain all of them. Sure there were the first few that he had which were simple. Surveillance—something that he did when MACUSA was considering what had been going on with his family. But, afterwards there were so many things, so many pictures that there was no way he could explain away.

Each day Percival woke up and went to work. If he had the opportunity to stay home and make sure that his boy was okay he would have but, the Director of Magical Security had a job to do that was rather important. One that couldn’t be neglected.

After about a month of living under Mr. Graves’ roof Credence began to get a little stir crazy. During the days when Percival was gone he didn’t have much to do. The wizard didn’t want him to feel as though he needed to do anything to ‘earn his keep’ which left the young man with a lot of time on his hands. For a couple of weeks, he spent a lot of time reading. It was something that he’d always wanted to do more of before but, ma simply would never allow it. In the room that Mr. Graves called an office he had shelf upon shelf of books that Credence was given free reign of. After a couple weeks, he was bored and had read a couple of different books. While Graves was at work that day he began to tidy things around his office.

The wards on Percival’s office were set to notify him when someone began to move things around his desk. They were new since Credence had moved in. After showing Seraphina the photos he’d collected Percival had brought them home to keep for himself. How could he leave behind the pictures that he found so intriguing? Amid completing one of his reports the wards in his office alerted him to activity in the office at home. Immediately Percival stood from his desk, sent a message to Tina to let her know that he would be gone for the rest of the afternoon and disapparated home.

As soon as he landed in the foyer Percival walked towards his office. “Credence? Are you home?” He already knew the answer and knew where the young man was but wanted to give him a chance to exit the office before he was found doing something that he had been asked specifically not to do. When he entered the office, he wasn’t surprised to see Credence standing in front of the desk staring down at images of himself. Swallowing carefully Percival cleared his throat.

Turning quickly Credence shoved the pictures back under the files they had been in initially. “M… Mr. Graves. I didn’t hear you come in. I’m sorry. I was just… I got really bored and wanted to help by picking things up around here.” His face was covered with a faint blush and he failed to make eye contact with Percival.

Pausing for a moment he wasn’t sure what to say about the photos. “I’m sorry… I know you saw pictures and you’re probably wondering why I have them…” He started talking quickly not sure exactly what to say.

“What are you apologizing for? I just found pictures. It’s… It’s okay Mr. Graves.” The young man smiled and even if he didn’t quite understand why the wizard still had the photos in his possession he thought that there must be a good explanation.

Oh, if only he knew. Those were merely the tip of an iceberg that could take down an entire ship. Credence was like a drug. One that Percival was completely and totally addicted too. “Those pictures… I probably shouldn’t have kept them out. I was working on closing the report for your case and I needed to look at them to finish it.” The excuse was flimsy at best but, he hoped that maybe the boy would buy it.

His case had been closed or at least Credence thought it had been closed months ago. Apparently, it hadn’t. For a moment, he doubted what he was being told but, then he began to wonder why Percival would lie to him. Why he would want to keep pictures laying around. Especially ones of him… “Okay.” Shrugging he finally just decided that Mr. Graves must be telling the truth. Why would he lie?

Taking a set away from his desk Percival waved Credence out of the office. “Come on. I think you’ve had enough of being in here for the day.” Not to mention Percival had had enough of Credence finding things that he’d done a good job of keeping hidden for quite some time.

“Yeah I think… um… I’m going to go take a nap if you don’t mind. I was actually going to do that but, wanted to try and do something nice for you instead.” Credence was uncomfortable to be honest and wanted to remove himself from the situation. He needed time to think. A couple weeks ago, he would have been flattered at knowing that Mr. Graves had these pictures but, after the man had done nothing but, avoid any type of contact with him Credence had begun to push away any feelings that he’d started to have. Now he was completely and totally confused by what was going on.

Stupid—that’s what he was. Percival wanted to kick himself but, instead just agreed that maybe it was best that he take a nap. “I’m going to stay home I think. Work can wait. Besides, Tina thinks I’m going to be home for the rest of the afternoon. If I go back now she’s going to ask a ton of questions.” Ones that he didn’t want to try and answer because lying to Tina was a lot more difficult than making stories up to Credence.

Pouring a glass of whiskey and plopping into his chair Percival began to run through everything that he’d been doing since the boy had come to live with him. Stopping just short of watching him sleep because THANKFULLY he did at least close his door most of the way.

Eventually after draining a couple of tumblers of whiskey Graves decided to go to his room. He needed to find a better place to keep some of the things he had been collecting. He made it to the top of the stairs when the realization that Credence’s bedroom door was wide open hit him. HOW could the boy leave it open? He’d been so good about closing it up until this point. Picking up his pace he tried to walk past the room quickly without looking.

Taking the time to peek in on him while sleeping would do more harm than good especially when his inhibitions were lowered. Of course, THINKING about not looking just forced him to pause for a moment and look. It was like being slapped in the face and punched in the gut at the same time. Percival didn’t know whether to cry or scream. The boy had changed into sleep clothes that he had gotten from Mr. Graves. Ones that clearly didn’t fit him very well. The shirt hiked up and the pants rode far too low on his hips. Credence was for his part just lying on his stomach, face lax, mouth open, hair loose and hanging into his eyes. He was the picture of perfect. Then the noise hit Graves. The quiet breathy moan that if he hadn’t been listening and looking so intently he would have missed, along with the slow rutting of his hips. Percival reached for the doorway and dug his nails into the wood. It ought to be illegal for anyone to do the things that boy could do to him.

Heat was rising on his back, stomach and if he didn’t know better Graves would have thought the damn brownstone was on fire. But, no—he knew damn well that it was just him staring at Credence who was now rutting into the mattress with more purpose. The sounds he was making clearly now had a meaning. If he didn’t let, go of the doorframe there was the distinct chance that he was going to splinter the wood in his own hands.

“Please” The word was whispered in his dream but, damn did Percival want to crack under the request. “Mr. Graves… Please.”

Eyes wide Percival nearly choked on his own shock. He never knew, would have never known that Credence felt anything towards him. He’d always assumed that what he felt was merely a one-way thing. Now he couldn’t walk away. Glued to the spot he was standing he watched with rapt attention as he young man continued rutting into the mattress with increased vigor. He himself was barely able to maintain a semblance of composure.

The noises, moans and whimpers coming from the boy became more desperate and Percival could feel himself drifting closer and closer towards the bed. The squeak of the springs and the fact that it was clear that Credence was starting to stir doing nothing to deter him from drinking in the sight and sounds of his boy so close to falling apart while dreaming about HIM.

Suddenly the movement stopped, Credence was looking at Percival with panic in his eyes. The look of clear hunger that the older man held for him something that he obviously hadn’t expected to wake up too. Graves knew that if he turned the boy over his aching cock would be tenting his sleep pants which provided no form of cover from prying eyes. “M… Mr. Graves what are you doing in here?” His refusal to roll over only made the man smile as he stood over him.

“I heard you say my name. I wanted to make sure that you were okay. That you weren’t having a nightmare but…” Taking a seat at the edge of the mattress he ran a hand down Credence’s back letting it come to rest at the curve of his ass. “I don’t think you were having a nightmare.” The way he arched under Percival’s touch was perfect, his eyes closed and mouth opened just so. Graves wanted to completely ruin the boy.

“I… I don’t remember.” Credence was clearly lying but, instead of pushing the issue Percival stood up and turned towards the door.

“Then I guess you should get back to your nap. Dinner will be in a couple hours.” Closing the door behind him Graves disappeared into his room. Thoughts of hiding the pictures that were there lost completely as he quickly unzipped his trousers and pulled himself out of his pants to take care of the erection that had been painfully pressing against his zipper since Credence had moaned his name in his sleep.

Dinner wasn’t awkward though it probably should have been. The two ate in relative silence which was nothing new. After dinner Percival retired to his office to work on a couple of reports that he had Tina send over from the office that he wanted to get done before the morning and Credence started reading another book. They didn’t speak about what happened and while maybe they should have it was clear that the both of them would have rather just let it go for now.

Credence was the first to go to bed. He wasn’t tired but, the truth was that he needed to take a shower and avoid talking to Mr. Graves. The next day he was going to meet Queenie for lunch. He’d sent her a pigeon and asked if she would be willing to meet him to which she quickly agreed. Part of him wondered if he should ask for permission but, no one ever said he needed permission to go somewhere and he figured Tina’s sister was safe.

When Percival finally went to bed he stopped outside of Credence’s bedroom and paused. He could hear the young man and what sounded like crying. For a moment, he thought he was going to go in and knock but, instead he just continued to his own room and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


	4. You’re All I’ve Wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life hardly went back to normal after that night. Percival tried to act normal but it was like walking on eggshells. He made sure that each day before he left the wards on his room were set because really if Credence went in there the young man would probably be appalled by what he found. Pictures of himself sleeping at night, close ups of his lips, the curve of his lower back. Realistically Graves knew the pictures were just this side of creepy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND-- it's done.

Life hardly went back to normal after that night. Percival tried to act normal but it was like walking on eggshells. He made sure that each day before he left the wards on his room were set because really if Credence went in there the young man would probably be appalled by what he found. Pictures of himself sleeping at night, close ups of his lips, the curve of his lower back. Realistically Graves knew the pictures were just this side of creepy.

Credence on the other hand found that he slept with his door open more often in an effort to tempt the man again. He didn't know if Mr. Graves ever came in like he had before but, he never woke up to him standing over his bed again. It was honestly a disappointment.

“I'll be late this evening. Work has been busy.” Percival was slipping his jacket on and getting ready to leave. The truth in part was that being under the same roof with the boy. Looking at him day in and day out without being able to touch was torture. “You don't… need to wait for me to eat.”

Sitting on the couch in silence Credence nodded. He'd been learning simple spells lately. Nothing too difficult or demanding but, it was something he looked forward to each evening with Mr. Graves. “So, tonight we won't be practicing anything?” He'd glanced up briefly to look at the auror before he apparated to the office.

Why did he have to look so disappointed? Sad almost… Shaking his head Graves pulled his wand from his hip. “I'm afraid not my boy. Perhaps tomorrow.” Although even then he couldn’t make any promises and he hated even mentioning that.

A faint smile on Credence’s face made Percival’s heart ache even more.

“Maybe I shouldn’t get my hopes up.” Credence muttered under his breath as he stood from the couch biting his lip.

If he had time to stand and talk about tis he would have but the fact remained that he didn’t. Credence heard the snap of Percival leaving and he continued up the stairs into his room. He didn’t want to stay in the brownstone and think about it all day. The truth was that he hated having the entire place to himself. It made him feel so lonely.

After taking a nap that only lasted a couple hours Credence got up and walked into the kitchen to make something for dinner. He didn’t want to wait for Percival but, he would make sure that there was something for him when he got home.

\------

The office was buzzing with activity. Percival hated when it was busy like that. Aurors both senior and junior moving through the corridors, not to mention everyone else that worked in the building. But, ever since Picquery had received notice that there was a no maj war on the horizon and that the war itself was wreaking havoc on even the magical community in Europe there were meetings and tribunals that she required Mr. Graves to be at all day. He was the Director of Magical Security and his input was needed.

All of the activity put him in a horrible mood though. There wasn’t enough coffee to cheer him up. As he charged through the hallway to the last meeting of the day with a coffee cup and three folders in his hand Percival couldn’t help but feel slightly guilty over the way he’d left home that morning.

Placing the cup on his table, along with the folders Graves took a seat. “And what exactly is there that we need to discuss? We have a law that keeps us separate from the no maj’s. As of right now I don’t see what stepping in would do. IF things escalate then by all means we can revisit this situation but, if you step back from Rappaport’s law then I think we’ve got more than just a little merit to consider revoking the law completely.” Which Percival knew wasn’t something that any of the wizards would want to consider.

The sound of disgust filled the air. Percival sighed and took a sip of his coffee. Eventually one of the voices chirped up above the rest. “Then can you explain to me what happened with Credence? That Barebone boy? If Rappaport’s Law is so important—“

Clearing his throat Percival stood up. He didn’t need to justify a long-closed case. Especially one that had been cleared by not just him but Seraphina as well. “Credence’s birth parents are of magical lineage. Which was why we stepped in. I am not going to discuss a non-relevant case with you further HOWEVER, I can assure you that each and every protocol that needed to be followed was.” Collecting his things Graves turned to leave the room. “If you have any other questions I suggest that you direct them to Madam President since that case was approved by her.”

Letting the door close behind him Percival made his way through the hall directly to Seraphina’s office. Knocking only a couple of times he only waited for a moment before opening her door and walking in.  The stern look on his face made the disgust perfectly clear.

“And what happened to anger you so much now Percival?” Seraphina leveled him in her gaze and sighed.

Snorting he shook his head. “How is it that I go to a meeting about a war in Europe and end up being questioned about my judgement regarding Credence Barebone?”

There wasn’t a good answer for that. Although Percival had opened himself up to questions regarding judgement the truth was that Picquery never once doubted him. She always thought that he was the best auror she’d ever met and his judgement had always been one of the very few that she trusted implicitly. “I don’t know Perce. I really don’t. Just don’t let it get to you. Nothing was approved until after you had proof of **WHO** Credence was and therefore you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Except for watch him for months but, he could honestly say it was out of just general human concern for knowing the boy was being beaten by his mother. “I think I’ve had enough for today. I’m going home.”

“Have a good evening Mr. Graves.” Seraphina turned back to the cabinet she’d been looking through before he walked in as the door clicked behind Percival.

Collecting his things from his office Percival was about to walk out the front of the Woolworth building when the wards started to buzz again. They sounded urgent and instead of taking the time to exit the building he left right from his office.

\------

Entering through the foyer Percival removed his jacket and headed up the stairs. The scent of food cooking didn’t even register to him. “Credence?” The last thing he wanted was the boy in his room. Jesus that would be worse than anything he could think of.

Turning the corner Percival found the boy laying on the floor in his bedroom clearly just waking up from being unconscious. “Credence what happened?” He knelt next to the young man and ran his fingers through his hair. “Did you try and do a spell that backfired?” Which is what appeared to happen.

“I… I just wanted to leave dinner for you. I thought that if I put it in your room on the table you have in there…” Credence sounded sad and the only thing that struck Percival was how in the hell did the boy know what the inside of his room looked like? In the months since he’d lived there not once had he been in Percival’s room.

Sighing he sat down on the floor and flicked his wrist to clean up the mess that had been made. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Credence looked at him for a moment before sitting up completely and moving away from him. “Why do you have wards on your room so I can’t come in here? What are you trying to hide from me?” Maybe he didn’t have any right to go into Mr. Graves room but, the fact that he was making it so obvious that being in there was something he didn’t want was what made it difficult.

Percival hesitated for a moment. He couldn’t answer those questions truthfully.

Clearly, he was hiding something. Credence may not have had a lot of experience with people but, clearly this was something that wasn’t right. “Don’t lie Mr. Graves. If… if you don’t want to tell me the truth then I can leave. If you don’t trust me enough to stay out of your room without warding it against me.” Standing up on unsteady feet Credence wiped his hands off on his pants.

Was he going to let him leave? Percival stared at Credence’s back for a moment in silence. He didn’t know what to say. The truth was that he was dumbfounded. “W… wait Credence. It’s not that I don’t trust you. I just… I didn’t want you to find some things in here that… well, I’m not sure how you would have taken it.”

Stopping with his back still turned to the other man Credence sighed. “I already know. If you’re talking about the pictures. I’m not naïve Percival.”

Hearing his first name fall from the younger man’s lips was a shock. It wasn’t that he ever had been told that he **COULDN’T** call him that but, Credence simply never did. “What do you mean?”

“Come on. It’s not like you’ve never left your door open and I came in one night to talk to you but, you were in the shower and they were sitting out on the table. I saw them… I just… What did you want me to say?”

Graves shook his head. “I don’t know… that you wanted me to stop. That it was creepy. That you were leaving.”

And what good would any of that done? The truth was that Credence didn’t care if he stopped and if ONLY he’d known about it. He wouldn’t have thought it was creepy. “I wouldn’t leave. I don’t want to leave. I didn’t plan on telling you to stop.” Taking a couple of steps towards the door Credence shook his head. “I can’t believe you thought you needed to use wards against me.”

Leaving the room Credence disappeared into his own room, closing the door and locking it.

Percival was left sitting on the floor dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe that Credence had known and never said a thing. Getting up he walked downstairs and fixed a new plate for himself before cleaning up the kitchen. After he finished eating he wanted to tell the young man what a good job that he did on dinner but, opted to leave him alone instead.

\------

The rest of the week was silent. Credence didn’t join Percival for breakfast and when he came home for dinner Credence had already made his way to his bedroom. He refused to practice any spells and instead of pushing the issue Percival let him have his space.

Saturday was a different story altogether. Waking up early Graves woke up and walked up to Credence’s door. Knocking he heard the young man roll over in bed. There was a grunt and then he was muttering under his breath. Knocking again Percival finally decided to speak. “Credence come on. I think that we need to talk.”

Getting out of bed Credence unlocked the door with a click and the flopped on his bed. “It’s unlocked.”

Opening the door and walking in Graves sat at the edge of his bed. “Are you going to go the rest of your life without talking to me?”

Credence looked at him for a moment before huffing. “I’m not going to ignore you forever. I’m just really annoyed.”

Taking a moment to allow the words to sink in Percival sighed. “You’re beautiful. I’ve always thought that. From the very beginning. I just didn’t want you to think that I was crazy.” Even if there was the distinct chance that he was on some level.

Turning six different shades of red Credence attempted to look away before Mr. Graves reached out and held his gaze. “I’m… not beautiful Mr. Graves.”

Leaning in so that his breath ghosted over the younger man’s neck Percival took a moment to inhale the scent of him. He still smelled of his soap from the night before but, also the sweat of sleep. The scent was addicting. Something that Graves had found himself becoming addicted too. “My boy you most certainly are.” Lips grazing his neck Percival sat back, eyes dark.

Credence shivered under the attention. The truth was that he didn’t know how to react. Part of him was still upset with Percival, not trusting him when the young man had only ever done things to help him and then there was the part that went to bed each night and dreamt of what it would feel like to have the man’s hands all over him. Touching him in ways that he’d never even dreamt of having a person touch him. “Please… please don’t tease me.”

“I’m not teasing you Credence. I’ve never tried to tease you.”

Shifting on his bed Credence looked at him. “Do you think that leaving those pictures laying around, sneaking in here and lurking over me while I’m sleeping isn’t teasing?”

Maybe it was and maybe Credence was right. That had never been Percival’s intention. The truth was that he didn’t want to tease the boy. No, he had never intended for Credence to see the pictures and probably never had any intentions of acting on the bubbling feelings that were always simmering under the surface. “I wasn’t trying to tease you.”

“Sure, you weren’t.”

The young man was acting like a damn brat. Percival wanted to pin him down and put him back in his place. Of course, that was one of the exact feelings he’d been fighting down for months now. He started to stand up to walk out of the room. If he stayed any longer there was a very good chance that he couldn’t be held responsible for what he did.

“You’re just leaving? Walking away like you always do?” Credence looked frustrated.

“I’m not leaving.” Percival snapped back.

Credence huffed and laid back down. “Close the door behind you Mr. Graves. I’m sick of going back and forth.”

Hesitating for a moment Graves debated whether to leave or not. Pinning him into the mattress really sounded better and better but, for all his tough talk Percival was certain that the young man didn’t know what he was getting into.

The door clicked shut and Credence huffed with his eyes shut. He didn’t realize that the other man hadn’t left the room and instead merely closed the door behind him. When he felt the mattress dip again Credence gasped and opened his eyes. “I thought you were leaving?”

“I told you I wasn’t teasing you.” Percival muttered before leaning over and capturing lips in a kiss. “You’re the one that’s been nothing but tempting for the last two months.”

Credence wrapped his arms around Mr. Graves’ neck pulling him closer. He was secretly grateful that he was still wearing pajamas and they were easily removed. “You’re all I’ve wanted.”

Clearly Percival wanted nothing more than the young man that was laying beneath him. Sliding his hands beneath Credence’s shirt he hiked it up to remove it. Kissing along his jaw until he needed to remove the shirt Percival worked his way down his chest to his young man’s nipple.

As soon as the older man’s tongue brushed over him Credence moaned.

Wanting to do anything to pull that sound from the young man all over again he repeated the action while working the ~~thankfully~~ large sleep pants off his hips. Percival continued trailing kisses down his stomach until Credence’s cock sprung free. After that Graves’ attention was turned to that. Tongue laving along his length. There had been so many nights that Percival had watched the boy dreaming and rutting into his own mattress wanting nothing more than to let Credence thrust his hips into his more than willing mouth.

Warmth surrounded Credence and if it hadn’t been for the hand that Percival had already placed on his hip he would have bucked up into his mouth. His breath was coming in quick pants. “Mr. Graves.” The name was a broken prayer on his lips as his hands scrabbled through his hair looking to ground himself.

There was so much he wanted to do. Percival could have tried to do **EVERYTHING** in that one moment but, instead he didn’t want to rush into things. Head bobbing slowly up and down Credence’s cock he hummed in appreciation.

“M… Mr. Graves. I’m…” Credence had a moment of panic before his body seized up and he was coming down Percival’s throat.

Continuing to suck on his softening cock Percival ran his tongue over his slit and then looked up at Credence. He looked utterly wrecked. It was exactly what Percival wanted and had pictured from the first day he saw him.

“What about you?” Credence sat up and started to reach for Percival’s pants.

Placing a hand on the young man’s wrist Percival shook his head. “Don’t you worry about me. There’s plenty of time for me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> I'm going to be working on another couple of fics (two longer and then a couple one shots) If you want to send prompts PLEASE feel free. I'm always accepting and you can send them to my tumblr. I'm working on setting one up for my writing but, until then you can send them [here](http://salemscn.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are always welcome and yes I changed my username.
> 
> Also, I have no shame in my Cure references here.


End file.
